


Day One- Domestic Life/Parenting

by Blue1Jay



Series: TeamUncleWeek [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Team Uncle Week, but ends with fluff, day one- Domestic Life/Parenting, i love reading/seeing these two bond, starts out angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: Scrooge takes a different approach to how to bond with his nephew





	Day One- Domestic Life/Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO  
Team Uncle Week is here at last!  
Also the (hopeful) return of me putting out content!  
Thanks galoots for putting this together AND FOR BEING THE GODDESS OF TEAM UNCLE CONTENT

Scrooge McDuck was the richest duck in the world; he was smarter than the smarties, tougher than the toughies, and sharper than the sharpies! There was nothing he couldn’t do, and he thought that parenting his now orphaned niece and nephew would be no feather off his tail!  
-  
It had already been two months since Scrooge decided to become guardians of the Duck twins, they took half a week to settle in and mourn before Scrooge began taking them on adventures! After all, what better bonding experience is there for a family other than embarking on death-defying adventure? Della absolutely loved it, and Donald—well, he was rather silent, but Scrooge thought nothing of it as he was certain he was enjoying himself too! They were McDucks! They had adventure in their veins! Surely, they preferred this to any normal upbringing!  
-  
Throughout his workday, Scrooge couldn’t help but to be a little side-tracked by his worry for his nephew—he had been refusing to leave his room, claiming to be sick. While part of him hoped he didn’t catch any deadly virus in their adventure in the Savannah, the other part of him thought it was something else—even though both Della and Duckworth claimed he was just sick, he couldn’t help to they were in on the lie…  
-  
Scrooge was only able to focus on work for a few hours before calling it early- his worries and doubts were consuming his mind, making it extremely difficult to focus on anything else which was the first time that had ever happened.  
-  
The elderly duck frowned and headed upstairs as his worry grew. He promised Hortense on her grave he would take care of her wee ones as if they were his own and now Donald probably caught a deadly virus from their previous adventure in the Amazon Jungle!  
-  
“Face it, Dumbella, we were better off with Grandma!” Donald spoke through the closed door.  
-  
Hearing that not only caused Scrooge to stop dead in his tracks, but his heart to sink a little as he leaned his ear to the wall to hear through it—and the conversation better.  
-  
“All he cares about is the next adventure, not about us!” He sounded like he was withholding sobs? Was he crying?  
-  
Unfortunately, he couldn’t hear Della, she was at her friend Daisy’s house for the weekend as of this morning, so they were talking through the phone.  
-  
“Well, yeah, the adventures are fun, but when he asks me to do things I’m scared of and try to tell him, he brushes me off! I spent hours as an icicle last week!” A pause, then an angry yell. “Don’t laugh!”  
-  
“Grandma wouldn’t brush off what we had to say, she’d listen! …. And so would mom and dad…” That was crying Scrooge heard that time.  
-  
That’s when it felt like Scrooge had been jabbed with a spear through his heart and it echoed throughout his body. He ignored his nephew’s feelings and had been a terrible guardian….  
-  
That stops now! He declared to himself before clearing his throat and knocking on the door. “Donald?”  
-  
“Gotta go!” Donald whispered quickly, some shuffling and sniffling could be heard before he opened the door- any sign he had been crying or upset gone from his features except for the red in his eyes. “Yes, Unca Scrooge?”  
-  
Scrooge quickly knelt down and pulled the duckling into his arms for a close, warm, and tight hug. “Aam sorry 'at Ah huvnae bin th' best caretaker, lad.”  
-  
Donald blinked a few times before it hit him—his uncle had been eavesdropping! While that did make him mad, he was glad that he did…Donald would never be able to tell the truth to his uncle. “A-Are you mad…?”  
-  
“Mad?” He put his nephew on the bed, looking at him with a smile. “Nae at ye, Donald. Aam mad with myself.” He sighed with a frown. “It was foolish o’ me tae think that the best way tae brin this family closer together was with non-stop adventurin’.” He gently caressed his nephew’s cheek. “Can ye give me another chance?”  
-

Donald smiled happily as the tears returned to his eyes, but this time it was tears of joy as he jumped into his uncle’s arms and hugged him. “Can we go camping this weekend, Unca Scrooge?”  
-  
Scrooge smiled, ever so thankful for his nephew’s forgiving nature when it came to family. “Aye, lad. Go oan an' pack yer things.” He ruffled the boy’s head feathers. “We will leave once we’re both packed”  
-  
Once the two finished packing everything, they said their goodbyes to Duckworth before leaving. Scrooge drove them to the private campground he owned by the lake just a few miles from the Audubon Bay bridge that connected Duckburg to St. Canard.  
-  
The duckling’s eyes went wide, amazed by the beautiful sight. “Quackaroonie!” He exclaimed, looking to his uncle. “This is _really_ all yours, Unca Scrooge?!”  
-  
Scrooge chuckled with a big smile on his bill, his nephew’s reaction to the sight truly was adorable. “Aye, lad.  
-  
After putting up their tent and setting up the camp, they went fishing—which Scrooge knew to be Donald’s favorite hobby.  
-  
“Tell me lad, whit dae ye like most abit fishin’?”  
-  
Donald thought silently for a moment, then smiled happily. “It’s very peaceful and relaxing, you can forget about all yours troubles and just talk all day to yourself or to whoever your fishing with about anything!”  
-  
“That soonds like th’ perfect reason tae go fishin’ to me.” He smiled. “Ah suppose Ah cood use some relaxin’ ev’ry once inna while.”  
-  
Donald began giggling at his uncle’s response, causing the older duck to blink in confusion. His giggles turned to snickers as the duckling smirked. “You could use a lot of relaxing in your _super_ old age!”  
-  
Scrooge gaped at his nephew’s words, but very quickly closed his bill and smirked. “_Super_ old, am Ah?” He quickly grabbed hold of his nephew and with a grin, began tickling him. “Perhaps ye need tae be taught a how tae respect yer elders!”  
-  
“Wak!!” Donald squeaked in surprise at the sudden grasp before he began squirming and laughing loudly at his uncle’s tickles. Once the duckling managed to break free, he bolted into a run with Scrooge in pursuit.  
-  
They had a whole day of old-fashioned bonding fun- chasing one another, playing hide and seek, and of course, fishing. They cooked their fish over the open fire and Scrooge told Donald stories of when he adventured with his sisters until the stars came out, that’s when he began to teach him the constellations.  
-  
“Unca Scrooge…?” Donald yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he snuggled against his uncle’s chest. “Think we can do this every once in a while? Just the two of us?”  
-  
Scrooge smiled softly, gently rubbing his nephew’s back soothingly. “How does once a month soond, lad?”  
-  
Donald’s answer was a sleepy yet happy smile as he yawned again, closing his eyes slowly. “…I love you, Unca Scrooge…”  
-  
Scrooge felt like his heart melted upon hearing those words as he gave his nephew a kiss on the forehead. “I love ye too, Donald. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always please leave kudos and comments!  
(They REALLY help me want to continue writing)


End file.
